Referendum w Wielkiej Brytanii (2016)
[[Plik:United Kingdom EU referendum 2016 area results.svg|thumb|250px|Rozkład głosów za (niebieski) oraz przeciw (żółty) w poszczególnych regionach Zjednoczonego Królestwa.]] wybory, które odbyły się 23 czerwca 2016 roku, na terytorium Wielkiej Brytanii. Plebiscyt miał zadecydować o przynależności państwa do Unii EuropejskiejBrexit w pigułce. Brytyjczycy decydują, czy pozostać w UE – TVP Info, 23 czerwca 2016 (archiwum)Brexit: jak głosowały poszczególne regiony? – Wirtualna Polska, 24 czerwca 2016 (archiwum). Kampania referendalna trwała ponad rok, generalnie jest to okres od wyborów parlamentarnych w 2015 roku i wygraniu ich przez konserwatystów do właściwego referendum w czerwcu 2016. Referendum oczywiście byłoby przeprowadzone, gdyby partia pod przewodnictwem rządzącego wówczas premiera Davida Camerona zwyciężyła wybory parlamentarne mające miejsce w 2015 rokuWielka Brytania powinna wystąpić z UE? Pierwszy taki sondaż – Interia, 10 września 2014 (archiwum)Wielka Brytania wyjdzie z UE? Cameron: "Nie złamałoby mi to serca..." – wpolityce.pl, 30 września 2014 (archiwum)David Cameron: będzie referendum w sprawie członkostwa Wielkiej Brytanii w UE – wp.pl, 8 maja 2015 (archiwum). Plebiscyt wyraźnie przeplatał się z chęcią renegocjowania warunków członkostwa państwa w UECameron przyspieszy referendum w sprawie UE? – Polskie Radio, 3 stycznia 2015 (archiwum). Przeprowadzenie referendum popierała zarówno partia konserwatystów pod wodzą Camerona, jak i eurosceptyczny UKIPBrytyjczycy opuszczą Unię? Poniosą gigantyczne straty przez referendum – tvn24bis.pl, 9 lutego 2015 (archiwum). Pomysł na organizację takiego plebiscytu pojawił się już w 2013 rokuPo wyborach rośnie ryzyko Brexitu. To byłoby gospodarcze trzęsienie ziemi – TVN24 BIS, 8 maja 2015 (archiwum). Wielu ludzi na całym świecie (w tym czołowi politycy Polski i świata oraz wiele gwiazd showbiznesu) przekonywało Brytyjczyków do pozostania w Unii Europejskiej. Z pomocą przyszli również finansiści i dziennikarze orientujący się w sprawach gospodarczych, publikując różnorakie dokumenty, które zawierają dane o pewnym sektorze gospodarki i jej wynikach mogących mieć miejsce w razie wyjścia Wielkiej Brytanii z UE. Pozostanie kraju we wspólnocie było bardziej realne także dzięki temu, że starszy mężczyzna zabił na kilka dni przed plebiscytem brytyjską polityk Jo Cox – przeciwniczkę brexituCzy morderstwo Cox zmieni wyniki referendum Brexit? – Onet, 17 czerwca 2016 (archiwum). Wpływ na wrogość wobec wyjścia z UE wywarły również wahania na giełdzie, szczególnie dały się one we znaki w ostatnich dniach kampanii wyborczej oraz sondaże przedwyborcze, które prowadzono w Wielkiej Brytanii i w innych państwach europejskich. W jego następstwie 51,9% głosujących opowiedziało się za wyjściem Wielkiej Brytanii ze wspólnoty, podczas gdy pozostałe 48,1% było za pozostaniem kraju w Unii Europejskiej. Sam premier brytyjski David Cameron, który zachęcał do tego, by mieszkańcy kraju głosowali przeciwko wyjściu ze wspólnoty, ustąpił ze stanowiska, jego następczynią została druga w historii państwa kobieta na tym stanowisku – Theresa May. Odkąd May została oficjalnie szefową rządu, w Wielkiej Brytanii powołano zupełnie nowy gabinet, to ministerstwo ds. wyjścia Wielkiej Brytanii z Unii Europejskiej (ministerstwo ds. brexitu)Theresa May nowym premierem Wielkiej Brytanii – Wirtualna Polska, 13 lipca 2016 (archiwum). Ze stanowisk ustąpili również czołowi opozycjoniści w kraju – Jeremy Corbyn i Nigel Farage. Niemal natychmiast świat zareagował gwałtownie na skutki plebiscytu i zwołano liczne spotkania w tej sprawie, które pozwoliłyby osiągnąć porozumienie dotyczące dalszej przyszłości dla Wielkiej Brytanii. Giełda brytyjska oraz wiele innych giełd na całym świecie zaliczyły drastyczne spadki walut (głównie funta brytyjskiego), agencje ratingowe podejmowały decyzje o obniżeniu perspektyw dla brytyjskiego państwa. W wyniku referendum upadło biuro podróży Lowcost Travel Group, a zatem upadł również oddział LowcostholidaysBrytyjska firma plajtuje i zwalnia w Krakowie. Powodem ma być Brexit – TVN24 BIS, 17 lipca 2016 (archiwum). Wielka Brytania oficjalnie opuściła struktury UE w nocy z 31 stycznia na 1 lutego 2020 rokuWielka Brytania opuściła Unię Europejską – TVN24, 01-02-2020 (arch.). Geneza Zjednoczone Królestwo Wielkiej Brytanii i Irlandii Północnej (czyli Wielka Brytania) istnieje od 1922 roku. Kraj nie jest państwem federalnym ani scentralizowanym, ale w strukturach UE jest od 1973 roku. Dotychczas w historii UE nie wydarzył się plebiscyt, w którym głosujący mieli opowiadać się za wyjściem kraju ze wspólnoty. Referenda europejskie obejmowały tematy, jakim jest: wejście do Unii, zmiany w konstytucji UE, ratyfikowanie traktatu oraz wejście do strefy euro. W datę referendum do wspólnoty należało 28 państw europejskich, w tym Wielka Brytania. Wielka Brytania to państwo słynące z polityki imigracyjnej. Według rządowych statystyk, w 2015 roku podano, że rocznie składanych jest przeszło 18 tysięcy wniosków o przyznanie brytyjskiego paszportu, z czego 6,5 tys. dotyczyło wniosków składanych przez obywateli Polski. Tylko od lipca 2014 do czerwca 2015 roku do Wielkiej Brytanii przyjechało na stale 336 tysięcy osób (636 tys. wjechało, 300 tys. wyjechało). Preludium Sytuacja przed wyborami do parlamentu (2014-2015) W 2014 roku odbyło się referendum niepodległościowe w Szkocji, wyniki wykazały, że państwo te nie będzie niepodległeCameron: referendum dało mi do myślenia. Będzie większa autonomia dla Szkocji, Walii i Anglii – TVP Info, 19 września 2014 (archiwum). Wyniki plebiscytu spowodowały, że zaczęto dyskutować o tym, że Wielka Brytania może opuścić struktury Unii Europejskiej. Wicepremier Szkocji Nicola Sturgeon zareagowała na to i pragnęła, by państwo mogło zawetować taki proceder. Premier Wielkiej Brytanii David Cameron, nim rozpisał wybory, domagał się ustępstw od innych członków UE, głośno mówiło się o swobodzie przemieszczania się ludności. Kampania wyborcza, która dotyczyła wyborów do parlamentu, rozpoczęła się 4 stycznia 2015 roku. W odpowiedzi na słowa premiera Camerona dotyczące możliwości przyspieszenia referendum w sprawie wyjścia ze wspólnoty, poważne ostrzeżenie wystosowała opozycyjna Partia PracyBrytyjska kampania wyborcza się rozkręca. Torysi i laburzyści już wymieniają ciosy – tvn24.pl, 5 stycznia 2015 (archiwum)Wybory parlamentarne w Wielkiej Brytanii. Partia Davida Camerona rozpoczęła kampanię – Polskie Radio, 4 stycznia 2015 (archiwum). Ta sama partia byłaby za przeprowadzeniem referendum pod warunkiem, że w przyszłości Unia miałaby większe kompetencje. W lutym bank ING opublikował raport, który głosi, że łączny koszt przeprowadzenia ogólnobrytyjskiego plebiscytu ma wynosić 20 mld funtów. Nadto w tym samym raporcie ujawniono, że wzrost gospodarczy będzie osiągać o 0,5% wolniejsze tempo niż dotychczas, a wcześnie sprecyzowana wartość 20 miliardów funtów odnosiła się do ogólnokrajowej gospodarki. Osłabiłby się także kurs euro i funta. W marcu raport opublikował Open Europe, który wyraźnie wskazał, że ewentualny Brexit przyczyniłby się do znaczącego osłabienia gospodarki kraju, cały sektor może zatem utracić 56 mld funtów rocznie. PKB w Wielkiej Brytanii skurczyłby się o 2,23% do 2030 roku. Niemniej jednak PKB może wzrosnąć pod warunkiem wdrożenia tzw. jednostronnej strefy wolnego handlu, wpływ na zwiększenie tego wskaźnika ma jeszcze szereg zmian w polityce klimatycznejWielka Brytania może stracić nawet 56 mld funtów rocznie na wyjściu z UE – wiadomosci.onet.pl, 24 marca 2015 (archiwum). Miesiąc później Fundacja Bertelsmana ujawniła raport, w którym analitycy sugerują, że wyjście z Unii może być równoważne z utratą wszystkich przywilejów wynikających z członkostwa w UE oraz umowy o wolnym handlu. Zmniejszyłby się także PKB na głowę mieszkańca, w granicach 0,6-3,0%. Spadek PKB może osiągać jednak nawet 14%, gdyby brano pod uwagę dynamikę gospodarki w kraju. Zjawisko wywarłoby również negatywny wpływ na inne państwa, między innymi PKB w Niemczech zaliczy spadek wynoszący od 0,1 do 0,3 procenta. Gospodarka w Wielkiej Brytanii straciłaby w ciągu 15 lat aż 313 miliardów euroWielka Brytania wystąpi z Unii Europejskiej? Może ją to kosztować 300 mld euro – Wirtualna Polska, 27 kwietnia 2015 (archiwum)Wielka Brytania poza Unią Europejską? Eksperci policzyli: straciłaby ponad 300 mld euro – TVP Info, 27 kwietnia 2015 (archiwum). Ustalenie terminu wyborów (2015-2016) Termin referendum początkowo ustalono na taki, by mógł zostać przeprowadzony najpóźniej pod koniec 2017 roku. Ogłosił to premier Cameron podczas kampanii wyborczej przed majowymi wyborami parlamentarnymi. 3 stycznia ten sam polityk zadeklarował, że plebiscyt może odbyć się znacznie szybciej, z utrzymaniem terminu na 2017 rok. Dzięki wygraniu wyborów zaplanowanych na 7 maja, dzień po głosowaniach premier Wielkiej Brytanii oficjalnie ogłosił, że referendum te zostanie przeprowadzone. 27 maja 2015 mowę w brytyjskim parlamencie wygłosiła królowa Elżbieta II. Królowa odnosiła się do renegocjacji warunków członkostwa Wielkiej Brytanii w UE oraz do terminu referendum w sprawie wyjścia ze wspólnoty. Zapowiedziała na następny dzień, że przedstawiona będzie ustawa, która pozwoli na rozpisanie takiego plebiscytuKrólowa Elżbieta II o brytyjskim referendum w sprawie wyjścia z UE – Telewizja Republika, 28 maja 2015 (archiwum)Królowa przedstawia plany Camerona. Referendum o wyjściu z UE do końca 2017 – tvn24.pl, 27 maja 2015 (archiwum). Już w lipcu 2015 roku ujawniono informację, jakoby referendum miało odbyć się w 2016 rokuMedia: David Cameron chce referendum ws. UE w połowie 2016 roku – Onet, 26 lipca 2015 (archiwum). Przyczyną przyspieszenia plebiscytu najpewniej jest uniknięcie walki politycznej, która mogłaby położyć cień na zarówno kampanię wyborczą, jak i sam przebieg wyborów – na 2017 rok są zaplanowane wybory do Bundestagu i wybory prezydenckie we Francji"Independent": Cameron zaatakuje UE. Referendum ws. Brexitu za niecały rok – tvn24.pl, 26 lipca 2015 (archiwum). Termin czerwca 2016 roku został sprecyzowany przez samego Davida Camerona w dniu 9 listopada 2015. Tą informację przekazała gazeta The Times, twierdząc, że przywódcy państw unijnych nie powinni pozwolić Londynowi na odraczanie wyborów w obawie przed pogłębieniem się kryzysu migracyjnegoReferendum ws. brytyjskiego członkostwa w UE odbędzie się w czerwcu 2016 roku? – Polskie Radio, 9 listopada 2015 (archiwum). Ostateczny i wiążący termin – 23 czerwca 2016 – został ogłoszony również przez premiera Camerona 20 lutego 2016 roku, na posiedzeniu rządu zwołanym tuż po szczycie przywódców UEJest porozumienie UE z Londynem. David Cameron: Powinniśmy pozostać w Unii – Polityka, 20 lutego 2016 (archiwum). Kampania przedwyborcza (2015-2016) Znaczenie brytyjskiej polityki Pomysł plebiscytu ujawnił się w styczniu 2013 roku, ogłosił to premier Wielkiej Brytanii David Cameron. Zostałby przeprowadzony w razie wygrania kolejnych wyborów do parlamentu, datowanych na 2015 rok. 7 maja 2015 odbyły się wybory do parlamentu, które wygrała partia konserwatystów pod wodzą premiera Davida Camerona. Gazeta Financial Times jednak skrytykowała rządy premiera, zarzucając pogorszenie stosunków z innymi państwami europejskimi. 25 maja premier Cameron spotkał się z przewodniczącym Komisji Europejskiej Jean-Claude Junckerem, rozmowy dotyczyły reformy Unii Europejskiej oraz renegocjacji warunków członkostwa Wielkiej Brytanii we wspólnocie. Spotkanie było preludium do serii indywidualnych spotkań z udziałem Camerona oraz przywódców państw Unii. 9 czerwca odbyła się pierwsza od 1975 roku debata w brytyjskim parlamencie, która w całości była poświęcona Unii EuropejskiejBrytyjski parlament debatuje o wystąpieniu z UE – polskieradio.pl, 9 czerwca 2015 (archiwum). 15 kwietnia 2016 roku ruszyła kampania referendalna w Wielkiej BrytaniiBrexit: ruszyła kampania przed referendum – bankier.pl, 15 kwietnia 2016 (archiwum). Głośna była wypowiedź z 22 kwietnia, w której prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych Barack Obama oznajmiał podczas oficjalnej wizyty w Londynie, że oddzielne porozumienie bilateralne rzekomo ma nie być realizowane w najbliższym czasie, jeżeli Wielka Brytania odejdzie ze struktur UE. Obama opowiadał się oczywiście za zostaniem kraju w UE, ale jego słowa wzbudziły oburzenie wśród obywateli brytyjskich. Dowodził temu sondaż YouGove, w którym 53% respondentów uznało wypowiedź za niewłaściwąObama do Camerona o Brexit: Wielka Brytania nie mogłaby liczyć na umowę handlową z USA – dziennik.pl, 22 kwietnia 2016 (archiwum). W razie brexitu stosunki między USA i Wielką Brytanią nie pogorszyłyby się – takie zdanie, również według tego samego sondażu, wyraziło 59% respondentów. Gazety dodawały, że wypowiedź najprawdopodobniej została przygotowana we współpracy z doradcami premiera Camerona. 5 maja odbyły się wybory na nowego burmistrza Londynu. Wygrał je Sadiq Khan, będąc tym samym pierwszym muzułmaninem, który obejmie ten urząd. Polityk jest za pozostaniem kraju w UE, aczkolwiek podczas jego kampanii wyborczej szerokim echem obyła się kwestia polityki imigracyjnej – głównego czynnika mającego wpływ na wynik planowanego referendumBurmistrz Londynu mówi "nie" dla Brexitu – TVN24, 26 maja 2016 (archiwum). 9 maja były już burmistrz Londynu Boris Johnson niespodziewanie zmienił poglądy po wypowiedzi Camerona na temat przyszłości bezpieczeństwa Wielkiej Brytanii w razie brexitu. 1 czerwca 2016 roku politycy popierający wyjście Wielkiej Brytanii ze wspólnoty (m.in.: Boris Johnson) zaproponowali kontrowersyjną innowację w wymiarze polityki imigracyjnej. Nowość polegała na ograniczeniu praw do pobytu i pracy. O prawach decyduje system punktowy, który bierze pod uwagę wykształcenie i umiejętności imigranta. Wyjątkiem są Irlandczycy i migranci z państw Unii Europejskiej, którzy już znaleźli mieszkanie. 16 czerwca 52-latek dokonał brutalnego zabójstwa zwolenniczki zostania kraju w UE, polityk Jo Cox. Kampania referendalna z powodu morderstwa została tymczasowo wstrzymana. Morderstwo te miało bezpośredni wpływ na wyniki sondaży przedwyborczych, bowiem zwiększały się szanse na pozostanie Wielkiej Brytanii we wspólnocie europejskiej. Negocjacje ze wspólnotą europejską Po wyborach i rzekomych doniesieniach mediów o zapowiedzi referendum na przyszły 2016 rok, Londyn pragnął pilnych reform w funkcjonowaniu Unii Europejskiej. Jednym z takich postulatów jest usunięcie jednego z zapisów traktatu rzymskiego. Parlamenty krajowe mają odpowiadać za tworzenie bądź negowanie prawa europejskiego. Reformy mogłyby stać się bardziej realne dzięki wsparciu Niemiec, ponieważ w ostatnich dniach Trybunał Konstytucyjny orzekł, że zacieśnianie integracji europejskiej nie może narażać na szwank suwerenności Bundestagu, który jest wybierany przez naród niemiecki. Oczywiście wśród postulatów były zmiany dotyczące polityki imigracyjnej w Wielkiej Brytanii. Brytyjskie rządy oczekują również, aby państwa będące w strefie euro nie wywierały zbyt szkodliwego wpływu na jednolity rynek w UE. Rosnący w siłę eurosceptycyzm w Partii Konserwatywnej i niespodziewane uzyskanie większości parlamentarnej, dzięki czemu koalicja mogła rządzić bez wsparcia Liberalnych Demokratów, sprawiły, że w październiku premier Cameron oficjalnie rozpoczął z liderami pozostałych państw UE rozmowy na temat renegocjacji warunków brytyjskiego członkostwa we wspólnocieCameron o warunkach pozostania w UE. "Czasem mniej Europy to lepsze rozwiązanie" – Polsat News, 10 listopada 2015 (archiwum). Polityk ogłosił postulaty dotyczące tej renegocjacji 10 listopada, były to: równość wobec państw będących zarówno w strefie euro jak i poza strefą euro; wzmocnienie konkurencyjności, rynku wewnętrznego i ograniczenie ciężarów regulacyjnych; zwiększenie znaczenia parlamentów narodowych oraz zyskanie prawa do ściślejszej kontroli imigracji z państw UE. Te postulaty znajdowały się w liście do przewodniczącego RE Donalda TuskaCameron stawia warunki UE. Postulaty Wielkiej Brytanii są "wysoce problematyczne" – Gazeta Wiadomości, 10 listopada 2015 (archiwum)Brexit się oddala? Sondaż: to może być duże ryzyko do kraju – Polskie Radio, 23 stycznia 2016 (archiwum). 9 listopada premier Irlandii Enda Kenny zaczynał poważnie traktować konsekwencje brexitu. Będzie wspierał Camerona w reformie Unii Europejskiej, ale na warunkach realistycznych. W trakcie wspólnej konferencji z Kennym, premier David Cameron powiedział, że jego renegocjacje z Unią Europejską skupią się na elastyczności ze strony Brukseli w traktowaniu potrzeb krajów eurostrefy i pozostałychBrexit to ryzyko dla Irlandii. Ważne spotkanie premierów – money.pl, 9 listopada 2015 (archiwum). 21 stycznia 2016 David Cameron spotkał się z przedsiębiorcami na forum ekonomicznym w Davos. Chciał przekonać biznesmenów do pozostania w Unii, w obawie przed tym, że sektor finansowy kraju będzie miał znacznie gorszą pozycję w razie wyjścia kraju ze wspólnoty. Tego dnia poparcie dla Camerona obiecali prezydent Francji Francois Hollande oraz premier Francji Manuel Valls, jednak premier przyznał, że pragnąłby uniknąć przypadku wyjścia Wielkiej Brytanii z UE, lecz nie ze skutkiem natychmiastowymDavos: Europa chce uniknąć "dramatu" wyjścia Wielkiej Brytanii z UE – bankier.pl, 21 stycznia 2016 (archiwum). 2 lutego opublikowano projekt porozumienia określającego warunki dalszego członkostwa Wielkiej Brytanii we wspólnocie. Donald Tusk przedstawił projekt, który zakłada ograniczenie przez kraje UE dostępu do niektórych świadczeń socjalnych dla nowo przybyłych imigrantów na maksymalnie cztery lata. Ograniczenie stosuje się wtedy, kiedy napływ migrantów zarobkowych przez dłuższy czas obciąża system zabezpieczeń społecznych lub prowadzi do poważnych trudności na rynku pracy czy zakłóceń w funkcjonowaniu służb publicznych. Unijne państwo, jeżeli napotka te problemy, będzie mogło poinformować Komisję Europejską oraz Radę UE. Taki mechanizm państwo może stosować, o ile w 2004 roku po rozszerzeniu wspólnoty o kolejne państwa Europy nie ograniczyły dostępu do swych rynków pracy dla obywateli z nowych krajów członkowskich. Jednym z tych trzech państw, obok Irlandii i Szwecji, była Wielka BrytaniaZasiłki socjalne wstrzymane na 4 lata? Taka może być cena pozostania Brytyjczyków w Unii – money.pl, 2 lutego 2016 (archiwum)Ograniczenie zasiłków dla imigrantów, Polacy też objęci. Tusk z nową ofertą dla Camerona – tvn24.pl, 2 lutego 2016 (archiwum). W dniach 18-19 lutego odbył się szczyt Unii Europejskiej poświęcony między innymi kwestii wyjścia Wielkiej Brytanii ze wspólnoty. Na tym szczycie udało się ustalić warunki członkostwa Wielkiej Brytanii w UE, ale dopiero po dwu dniach. Wielka Brytania nie będzie musiała już przystępować do strefy euro, nadto będzie mogła w pełni korzystać ze wspólnego rynku. Udało się także osiągnąć kompromis, którego postanowienia zawarto w opublikowanym przez Tuska projekcie porozumieniaBrexit odłożony w czasie. Co porozumienie UE z Wielką Brytanią oznacza dla Polaków na Wyspach? – money.pl, 20 lutego 2016 (archiwum). Pod koniec lutego pomoc w negocjacjach z Londynem w sprawie pozostania kraju w UE zaoferował były grecki minister finansów Janis Warufakis, o tym poinformował lider laburzystów Jeremy CorbynGrexit zamienił na Brexit. "Nieobliczalny marksista" doradza laburzystom – tvn24bis.pl, 29 lutego 2016 (archiwum). 3 marca francuski minister gospodarki Emmanuel Macron ostrzegał Londyn, że w razie wyjścia kraju z UE, Francja może ograniczyć do swego państwa napływ uchodźców i jednocześnie zwiększyć ilość zakładów pracy dla finansistów, szczególnie pracujących w Wielkiej Brytanii. Ponadto pozbawi Londynu dostępu do jednolitego rynkuFrancuski minister: Jeśli Wielka Brytania wyjdzie z UE, będziemy przepuszczać migrantów – RMF24, 3 marca 2016 (archiwum). Zaskakiwały jego słowa świadczące o przeniesieniu słynnego obozu imigrantów w Calais do brytyjskiego hrabstwa Kent„FT": W przypadku „Brexitu” Paryż chce ukarać Londyn. „Obozy migrantów przeniosą się z Calais do hrabstwa Kent” – wPolityce.pl, 4 marca 2016 (archiwum). Pod koniec maja odbył się szczyt G7 w Japonii, który poświęcony był między innymi reperkusjom po wyjściu z UE państwa brytyjskiego. Przywódcy siedmiu najbogatszych państw świata uchwalili, liczącą 32 strony, końcową deklarację głoszącą, że państwa należące do G7 poprą pozostanie Wielkiej Brytanii we wspólnocieLiderzy G7: Brexit byłby poważnym zagrożeniem dla światowej gospodarki – rmf24.pl, 27 maja 2016 (archiwum). Rola brytyjskiej i światowej gospodarki 19 maja 2015 roku Deutsche Bank stworzył grupę roboczą, która byłaby, w razie Brexitu, w stanie przenieść niektóre brytyjskie oddziały do Niemiec. 13 czerwca agencja Standard and Poor obniżyła Wielkiej Brytanii perspektywę dla rządowego zadłużenia ze stabilnej na negatywną. Niemniej jednak pozostawiła na najwyższym poziomie ocenę ogólnego ratingu kredytowego tego samego państwa, jako jedyna agencja ratingowa na świecieWielka Brytania już płaci za możliwy "Brexit". "Zagrożenie dla rozwoju" – tvn24bis.pl, 13 czerwca 2015 (archiwum). Dwa dni później burmistrz Londynu Boris Johnson obiecał, że będzie prowadził kampanię wyborczą, głosząc poglądy zmierzające do wyjścia Wielkiej Brytanii ze wspólnoty. Deklaracja ta od razu wywołała walutowe trzęsienie ziemi, otóż drastycznie osłabił się kurs funta, jeden funt był do kupienia już za 1,41 dolara. Kurs ten osiągnął najniższą wartość od maja 2010 roku. Podobnie było w przypadku waluty euro, funt w najskrajniejszych chwilach był do kupienia za 1,28 euro. Jeżeli chodzi o kurs złotego, to waluta wzmocniła się wobec funta i euro, ale osłabiła się względem dolara i franka. 22 marca 2016 doszło do zamachów w Brukseli. Analitycy, którzy udzielali wywiadów dla CNBC i Bloomberga, stwierdzają, że ataki terrorystyczne mogą być pośrednią przyczyną wyjścia z UE brytyjskiego mocarstwa. Świadczył o tym co najmniej osłabiony kurs funta wobec złotegoZamachy terrorystyczne w Brukseli: strach na europejskich giełdach – Polskie Radio, 22 marca 2016 (archiwum)Unia po zamachach się podzieli? "Ataki zalały Europę niepewnością" – tvn24bis.pl, 23 marca 2016 (archiwum). Pod koniec kwietnia OECD wydał ostrzeżenie dla Londynu, które świadczyłoby o zmniejszeniu wartości gospodarki o 3% do 2020 roku w razie nastąpienia brexitu. Jeżeli brexit nie miałby miejsca, zmniejszenie tej wartości nastąpiłoby o 5% do 2030 rokuZwiązki zawodowe ostrzegają: Brexit może oznaczać utratę 4 mln miejsc pracy. „Wielka Brytania przestanie być atrakcyjnym krajem dla zagranicznych inwestorów” – wPolityce.pl, 15 maja 2016 (archiwum). 3 maja 2016 Instytut Biegłych Księgowych Anglii i Walii opublikował raport specjalny dotyczący nastrojów przedsiębiorców. Wskaźnik zaufania osiągnął poziom 0,8 – to najniższy wynik od 2012 roku. Nadto tylko w IV kwartale 2015 roku wzrost PKB wynosił 0,4 procent wobec wskaźnika z I kwartału tego samego roku, wynoszącego 0,6 procentBrytyjski biznes boi się Brexitu. Nastroje najgorsze od 4 lat – TVN24 BIS, 3 maja 2016 (archiwum). 5 maja oficjalną wizytę w Londynie złożył premier Japonii Shinzo Abe. Ostrzegał w swej oficjalnej wypowiedzi na temat szykowanego plebiscytu Wielką Brytanię, że jeśli faktycznie dojdzie do wyjścia państwa ze wspólnoty, japońscy inwestorzy będący w Wielkiej Brytanii stracą na znaczeniu. Słuszność jego poglądów wyraźnie wskazują dane dotyczące japońskiej siły roboczej w Wlk Brytanii, ówcześnie na terytorium tego państwa działało około tysiąca japońskich firm, które zatrudniają w sumie 140 tys. pracowników"Dla całego świata będzie lepiej, gdy Wielka Brytania zostanie w Unii" – Onet, 6 maja 2016 (archiwum). 15 maja wywiadu dla niemieckiej agencji prasowej udzielił członek brytyjskiej centrali związkowej TUC. Ostrzegał, że ewentualny brexit mógłby zakończyć się tym, że z terytorium Wielkiej Brytanii znikłyby nawet 4 miliony miejsc pracy, szczególnie zakłady powiązane z motoryzacją i chemią. 14 czerwca, na zaledwie dziewięć dni przed plebiscytem, gwałtownie wzrósł kurs franka wobec złotego, momentami jeden frank był warty ponad 4,10 złBrexit igra z walutami. Znany analityk ma swoją teorię – tvn24bis.pl, 14 czerwca 2016 (archiwum)Frank wystrzelił w strachu przed Brexitem – tvn24bis.pl, 14 czerwca 2016 (archiwum). Tego samego dnia Europejski Bank Centralny wraz z Bankiem Anglii opracował plan ratunkowy chroniący rynki finansowe przed negatywnymi konsekwencjami brexitu. Plan wdraża tzw. swapy, które umożliwią na nieograniczoną wymianę walut euro i funta sterlinga. Także w ten wtorek (14 czerwca) minister finansów Paweł Szałamacha uspokajał na briefingu prasowym, że wyjście Wielkiej Brytanii ze wspólnoty nie wpłynie negatywnie na budżet państwaSzałamacha: Wynik referendum w Wielkiej Brytanii nie wpłynie na zdolność do realizacji budżetu – bankier.pl, 14 czerwca 2016 (archiwum). Ten sam polityk na konferencji 22 czerwca oznajmił, że w związku ze zbliżającym się plebiscytem, polskie państwo dokonało w ostatnich czasach zaliczkowo emisji długu polskiego. Ministerstwo finansów ponadto zrealizowało 70% potrzeb pożyczkowych budżetu na 2016 rok i zgromadziło tzw. rezerwę płynnościową w postaci gotówki (60 mld złotych)Minister Szałamacha o Brexicie: Polska gotowa, ale może dojść do przejściowego osłabienia złotego – Polskie Radio, 22 czerwca 2016 (archiwum). Sondaże przedwyborcze W dniach od 25 marca do 8 kwietnia respondenci z ośmiu państw (w tym Polski) mieli w ankiecie udzielić odpowiedzi na to, czy państwo mogłoby w razie brexitu zwołać referendum ws. wyjścia z Unii. W przypadku Polski 22% głosujących byłoby za takim wyjściem. Wielka Brytania Pozostałe kraje Wybory thumb|200px|Karta do głosowania w wyborach decydujących o przyszłości [[Wielka Brytania|Wielkiej Brytanii w UE.]] Głosowanie odbyło się 23 czerwca, a lokale wyborcze były otwarte w godzinach 7:00-22:00 czasu lokalnego (6:00-21:00 czasu gibraltarskiego, 8:00-23:00 czasu polskiego). Po zamknięciu lokali przystąpiono do liczenia głosów, ostateczny wynik ogłoszono dzień później (24 czerwca). Za wyjściem z UE opowiadało się 51,9% głosujących (17,4 mln), za pozostaniem zaś 48,1% (16,1 mln). Frekwencja wyborcza wynosiła 72,2%Brexit przesądzony: Wielka Brytania zagłosowała za wyjściem z Unii Europejskiej! – rmf24.pl, 24 czerwca 2016 (archiwum). Prawa do głosowania nie mieli imigranci z wielu państw europejskich (w tym Polacy) oraz obywatele Wielkiej Brytanii, Irlandii i państw Wspólnoty Narodów, który nie ukończyli 18 roku życia. Wykryte nieprawidłowości Komisja Wyborcza, która była głównym autorem całego referendum, wszczęła 24 lutego 2017 dochodzenie w sprawie finansowania kampanii wyborczych po obu stronach. Zwolennicy brexitu dostali 16,4 mln funtów, podczas gdy jego oponenci otrzymali 15,1 mln funtów. Dochodzenie zostało wszczęte ze względu na wykryte nieprawidłowości w udokumentowaniu wydatków na kampanięBrytyjska Komisja Wyborcza wyjaśni finansowanie kampanii referendalnych – Polsat News, 24 lutego 2017 (archiwum). 12 kwietnia z kolei opublikowano raport specjalny, z którego wynika, iż strona, na której respondenci chcieli deklarować udział w wyborach, została zhakowana z dniem 7 czerwca 2016, w godzinach wieczornych. Dane te publikował parlamentarny komitet ds. administracji publicznej oraz spraw konstytucyjnych, ale inny raport, który opracowano na zlecenie administracji premiera, sugeruje, że wcześnie wspomniana strona przestała działać, ponieważ serwery nie nadążały z przyjmowaniem nowych użytkowników, którzy chcieli głosować w referendumZaskakujący raport komisji. Przed Brexitem mogło dojść do ataku hakerskiego z zagranicy – Wprost, 12 kwietnia 2017 (archiwum). Następstwa Wyniki zadecydowały, że Wielka Brytania wyjdzie z Unii. Zgodnie z zapisami Traktatu Lizbońskiego, państwo unijne, od momentu notyfikowania zamiaru wystąpienia, weźmie udział w ciągu dwóch lat w uregulowaniu wszystkich spraw dotyczących wyjścia ze wspólnoty. Ostatecznie, Zjednoczone Królestwo opuściło struktury UE w nocy z 31 stycznia na 1 lutego 2020 roku. W dzień po referendum wiele najważniejszych walut drastycznie się osłabiło, najgorzej było w przypadku franku szwajcarskiego. Dotkliwe spadki indeksów zaliczyły nowojorski Wall Street oraz giełdy w całej Europie. Wyniki źle wypłynęły na duże dla Izraela znaczenie eksportu, bowiem umocnił się szekel.Brexit. Wyniki referendum. Kurs franka szybuje w górę – WP Finanse, 24 czerwca 2016 (archiwum)Na Wall Street mocne spadki. Z giełd na świecie po Brexicie wyparowały 2 biliony dolarów – wGospodarce.pl, 24 czerwca 2016 (archiwum). Agencja Moody's podjęła decyzję o obniżeniu z pozytywnej na negatywną perspektywy Wielkiej Brytanii, zatem agencja obniżyła długoterminowe ratingi oraz obniżyła zadłużenia ze stopnia stabilnego na negatywnąKolejne pokłosie Brexitu. Duża agencja podjęła decyzję ws. perspektywy ratingu – tvn24bis.pl, 25 czerwca 2016 (archiwum). Natomiast Standard&Poor obniżyła z poziomu AAA do AA notę dla opuszczającego struktury UE krajuStandard&Poor’s uderza w Wielką Brytanię – biznes.onet.pl, 27 czerwca 2016 (archiwum). Brexit źle oddziaływał na właścicieli największych spółek, między innymi Microsoftu i Facebooka. Zwiększyła się znacząco ilość pracowników pochodzących z krajów wschodnioeuropejskich, dzięki wynikom referendum i zniesieniu wszystkich ograniczeń dla tych pracowników w styczniu 2014. Rozpadło się nawet biuro podróży Lowcost Travel Group, a co za tym idzie, upadł też powiązany oddział o nazwie Lowcostholidays. Linie lotnicze Ryanair zadeklarowały ograniczenie lotów do Wielkiej Brytanii, zaś dokładnie odwrotnie postąpiły linie easyJetRyanair stroni od brytyjskich lotnisk. Przez Brexit – tvn24bis.pl 25 lipca 2016 (archiwum). Bardziej opłacalne stawało się kupowanie nieruchomości, agencja Halifax opublikowała raport, z którego wynika redukcja o 1% ceny najmu nieruchomościBrexit nie taki zły. Turyści ciągną na Wyspy, ceny mieszkań spadają – TVN24 BiS, 9 sierpnia 2016 (archiwum). W styczniu 2017 roku urząd statystyczny w Wielkiej Brytanii ujawnił, że PKB tego kraju zwiększyło się o 0,6% w IV kwartale ubiegłego rokuBrexit nie straszy. Brytyjska gospodarka rośnie szybciej niż niemiecka – businessinsider.com.pl, 26 stycznia 2017 (archiwum). Po opublikowaniu wyników wyborów premier Wielkiej Brytanii David Cameron ogłosił, że do października zrzeknie się swojej funkcji. Decyzję tą ogłosił na briefingu prasowym, około półtorej godziny po publikacji wyników. Cameron oświadczył także, że proces wyjścia z UE nastąpi zza rządów jego następcy. Oficjalnie Camerona na stanowisku brytyjskiego premiera zastąpiła Theresa May, dotychczasowa minister spraw wewnętrznych w obu gabinetach Camerona. May objęła urząd 13 lipca 2016 roku. Jej gabinet jest pierwszym w historii, w którym powołano ministra ds. brexitu, został nim eurosceptyk David Davis. Wyniki referendum miały ogromny wpływ na Szkotów. Sami Szkoci dzięki temu, że Wielka Brytanii na mocy plebiscytu opuści wspólnotę, zaczęli ponownie rozmawiać o niepodległości swego państwa. Dowodziły temu pierwsze post-referendalne sondaże dotyczące kwestii niepodległości Szkocji, ponad 50% respondentów opowiadało się za niepodległością kraju. Szanse na same wybory referendalne zwiększyły: projekt ustawy przedstawiony 20 października 2016 roku, chęć realizacji procedury tzw. twardego brexitu oraz deklaracja, że premier May przyspieszy procedurę opuszczenia UE przez Wlk BrytanięSzkocja chce drugiego referendum ws. niepodległości. To odpowiedź na Brexit – RMF24, 20 października 2016 (archiwum)Premier Szkocji: łagodny Brexit może oznaczać odłożenie planów ws. szkockiej niepodległości – Polskie Radio, 6 stycznia 2017 (archiwum)Pierwsza minister Szkocji postawiła Theresie May ultimatum ws. Brexit – Sputnik News, 31 stycznia 2017 (archiwum). Czarne chmury zbierały się nad przywódcami najważniejszych partii politycznych w Wielkiej Brytanii – Jeremym Corbynem oraz Nigelem FaragemWielka Brytania: lider Partii Pracy Jeremy Corbyn z wotum nieufności – Polskie Radio, 28 czerwca 2016 (archiwum)Laburzyści już nie chcą swego szefa. Corbyn płaci za Brexit – TVN24, 28 czerwca 2016 (archiwum)Nalegał na Brexit, teraz rezygnuje. "Zrealizowałem swoje polityczne ambicje" – Polskie Radio, 4 lipca 2016 (archiwum). 3 listopada Wysoki Trybunał w Wielkiej Brytanii orzekł, iż procedura opuszczenia wspólnoty przez państwo jest dopuszczalna, ale tylko za zgodą parlamentu, po czym 24 stycznia 2017 brytyjski Sąd Najwyższy oficjalnie uznał, że wyjście Wielkiej Brytanii z Unii Europejskiej ma rozstrzygać cały parlament, a nie tylko rząd MayPrzełomowy wyrok ws. Brexitu. Co orzekł brytyjski Trybunał? – money.pl, 3 listopada 2016 (archiwum)Zachód zyskuje; na Brexit potrzebna zgoda brytyjskiego parlamentu – Onet Biznes, 24 stycznia 2017 (archiwum)Wielka Brytania: jest projekt ustawy o zgodzie parlamentu na Brexit – Polskie Radio, 26 stycznia 2017 (archiwum). 8 stycznia 2017 premier May oficjalnie potwierdziła, że jej gabinet uruchomi procedurę brexitu, którą wcześnie planowała na marzec tamtego roku, projekt ustawy na to zezwalającej został opublikowany 26 stycznia. Pomimo werdyktów sądów Izba Gmin opowiedziała się za tą ustawą stosunkiem głosów 494:122Theresa May ujawni szczegóły o Brexicie. Zapowiada częstsze ingerencje rządu w rynek – money.pl, 8 stycznia 2017 (archiwum)Brytyjski rząd opublikował projekt ustawy ws. Brexitu – Business Insider, 26 stycznia 2017 (archiwum)Brytyjski parlament po dwóch dniach debaty dał zgodę na Brexit. Miażdżąca przewaga – gazeta.pl, 1 lutego 2017 (archiwum)Brexit. Izba Gmin poparła ustawę dotyczącą wyjścia z Unii Europejskiej – Polskie Radio, 8 lutego 2017 (archiwum). 20 lutego projekt ustawy zakładającej możliwość opuszczenia struktur UE trafił do Izby LordówBrexit w Izbie Lordów – biznes.onet.pl, 21 lutego 2017 (archiwum)Izba Lordów debatuje nad ustawą dot. Brexitu. Co dalej z prawami obywateli UE? – RMF24, 20 lutego 2017 (archiwum). Wyjście z UE nie miało mimo wszystko bezpośredniego wpływu na negocjacje akcesyjne UE z zachodnio-bałkańskimi państwami – w szczególności Czarnogórą oraz Serbią"Brexit nie oznacza końca rozszerzenia UE" – tvn24.pl, 5 lipca 2016 (archiwum). Brexit, choć osłabia fundamenty UE, nie miał wpływu na sankcje unijne wobec Moskwy, nałożone z powodu konfliktu na wschodzie Ukrainy. Rzecznik prezydenta FR Władimira Putina Dmitrij Pieskow stwierdził, że Rosja pragnie, by Unia Europejska była wciąż dobrze rozwijającym się mocarstwem ekonomicznymKreml: Brexit bez związku z kwestią osłabienia sankcji wobec Rosji – Polsat News, 24 czerwca 2016 (archiwum). Przewodniczący Komisji Europejskiej Jean-Claude Juncker, szef Rady Europejskiej Donald Tusk, szef Parlamentu Europejskiego Martin Schulz i premier Holandii Mark Rutte wydali wspólne oświadczenie, na podstawie którego jego autorzy zezwolili władzom brytyjskim na najszybsze możliwe podejmowanie kroków zmierzających do wystąpienia Wielkiej Brytanii z UE. Nadto Bruksela, zgodnie z treścią oświadczenia, wyraziła gotowość do podjęcia negocjacji z Londynem w sprawie konsekwencji brexitu i warunków odejścia Wielkiej Brytanii ze wspólnoty. W oświadczeniu stwierdzono także, że Wielka Brytania będzie członkiem wspólnoty ze wszystkimi prawami przysługującymi z tego tytułu, dopóki nie zakończą się negocjacjeBruksela reaguje na Brexit: Wyjdźcie z UE jak najszybciej – Polityka, 24 czerwca 2016 (archiwum). Już po referendum odbył się szereg spotkań z udziałem najważniejszych europejskich polityków – miały one miejsce między innymi: 25 czerwca 2016 w BerlinieKluczowe spotkanie po referendum ws. Brexitu. Zdecydowane słowa Berlina – wiadomosci.radiozet.pl, 25 czerwca 2016 (archiwum), 27 czerwca w PradzeNASZ NEWS: Superpaństwo zamiast UE – ultimatum Francji i Niemiec – tvp.info, 27 czerwca 2016 (archiwum), 27 czerwca w BerlinieBrexit. Merkel, Hollande i Renzi: żadnych rozmów z Wielką Brytanią bez wdrożenia artykułu 50. traktatu – wp.pl, 27 czerwca 2016 (archiwum), 28 czerwca w WarszawieW Łazienkach o Brexicie. Trwa spotkanie unijnych ministrów – tvp.info 27 czerwca 2016 (archiwum)Waszczykowski: Instytucje UE powinny zacząć bić się w piersi. Przywódcy do dymisji – TVN24, 27 czerwca 2016 (archiwum), 28 czerwca w BrukseliLondyn dostał czas. I porcję złośliwości – tvn24.pl, 29 czerwca 2016 (archiwum) oraz 16 września w BratysławieSzczyt w Bratysławie – temat Brexit, pierwszy raz bez Wielkiej Brytanii w UE – newsweek.pl, 16 września 2016 (archiwum)Wspólne stanowisko V4 na szczycie. Tekst deklaracji już jest – TVN24, 16 września 2016 (archiwum). 3 września 2016 kandydatka na prezydenta Francji i przywódczyni Frontu Narodowego Marine Le Pen obiecała, że w razie triumfu w tych wyborach zwoła referendum w sprawie wyjścia z UE. Decyzję podyktowała tym, że we Francji wciąż obowiązuje i zapewne będzie obowiązywać zasada prawa do wolnościMarine Le Pen zapowiada referendum ws. członkostwa Francji w UE – money.pl, 3 września 2016 (archiwum). Dokładnie odwrotny stosunek do Wielkiej Brytanii w obliczu brexitu wystosował inny kandydat na prezydenta, Nicolas SarkozySarkozy gotów anulować Brexit? W razie zwycięstwa w wyborach - obiecuje nowy traktat dla Wielkiej Brytanii – wPolityce.pl, 28 września 2016 (archiwum). thumb|200px|Premier III RP [[Beata Szydło przedstawia w Sejmie informację nt. reperkusji po referendum ws. dalszego członkostwa Wlk. Brytanii w strukturach UE (21 lipca 2016).]] Prezes Prawa i Sprawiedliwości Jarosław Kaczyński zasugerował w związku z wynikami, stworzenie od nowa traktatu europejskiego. Odwołując się w szczególności do trwającego kryzysu wokół Trybunału Konstytucyjnego, w nowym traktacie należy tak zmienić przepisy, by opierały się na prawie, a nie na zasadzie arbitralnej. Polityk wspominał także, by zmianie uległ przebieg głosowania w unijnych instytucjach oraz wprowadzenie tzw. zasady pomocniczości. Ten sam polityk przyznał, że osobą w całości odpowiedzialną za wyjście z UE Wielkiej Brytanii jest szef Rady Europejskiej i były polski premier Donald TuskBrexit. Kaczyński: Wielka Brytania jest zagrożona rozpadem, nasza koncepcja to jej powrót do UE – wiadomosci.wp.pl, 27 czerwca 2016 (archiwum). 27 czerwca 2016 odbyło się posiedzenie rządu Beaty Szydło na temat skutków brytyjskiego referendum. Wiceminister spraw zagranicznych Konrad Szymański oznajmił, że Warszawa oczekuje od Londynu, aby zapanowała równowaga między dostępem do wspólnego rynku, a obowiązkami Wielkiej Brytanii w aspekcie praw unijnychRząd o Brexicie: resorty badają konsekwencje dla poszczególnych polityk – Polskie Radio, 27 czerwca 2016 (archiwum). 21 lipca w Sejmie premier Szydło przedstawiła informację w sprawie konsekwencji dotyczących wyjścia Wielkiej Brytanii z UE. Ważną deklaracją, która padała w przemówieniu, jest niezachwiany sojusz na linii Warszawa-Londyn, bez względu na wyniki referendumSzydło: Brexit to krytyczny moment dla Unii Europejskiej – TVP Parlament, 21 lipca 2016 (archiwum). Konsekwencje brexitu były też tematem spotkania przywódców państw z Grupy Wyszehradzkiej, zaproszonych przez samą premier III RP, które odbyło się także tego samego dniaSpotkanie Grupy Wyszehradzkiej w Warszawie - tematem Brexit – Superstacja, 21 lipca 2016 (archiwum). Tydzień później premier Beata Szydło spotkała się w Warszawie z brytyjską premier Theresą May. Szefowa brytyjskiego rządu na briefingu prasowym uspokajała, że sojusz polsko-brytyjski będzie trwał długo, nawet pomimo wyjścia Wielkiej Brytanii ze wspólnoty europejskiej oraz, że obywatele Polski są wciąż doceniani w brytyjskim państwieSzydło po spotkaniu z May: dopóki Wielka Brytania pozostaje w UE, sytuacja obywateli polskich nie ulegnie zmianie – biznes.onet.pl, 28 lipca 2016 (archiwum). Instytut Badań Rynkowych i Społecznych przeprowadzał przez czerwiec i lipiec sondaż, na którym respondenci mieli wyrazić swoją opinie po wyjściu Wielkiej Brytanii z UE, dotyczącą pozostania w tym kraju. 5,5 proc. pytanych deklarowało opuszczenie kraju po referendum, a 40,5 proc. pytanych było obojętnych co do losu plebiscytu i zamierzało pozostać na terytorium Wlk. Brytanii. Zobacz także * Brexit Kategoria:2016 Kategoria:Referenda Kategoria:Wybory w Wielkiej Brytanii